


Mamma Bear/Why I am not allowed to come to the airport with the boys anymore.

by fandoms_overload



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer One Shots [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload
Summary: So, I'm not gonna lie, I cried a little while writing this, I was listening to the original version of Beside You (from Somewhere New, not the album)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not gonna lie, I cried a little while writing this, I was listening to the original version of Beside You (from Somewhere New, not the album)

The fans didn't mind that I am dating Ashton; which surprised me to some degree, because these girls were insanely possessive. I was grateful for that. There was a little drama when I moved in with the boys, but it blew over pretty quickly. However, the one thing that will never blow over, is the fact that I'm a mamma bear. I'm extremely protective of the ones I love, and if you hurt them, I will hurt you. Some unfortunate "fans" got to witness this first-hand.

I'm very close with all of the boys. My boys. Ashton is my rock. I love him to no end, and I couldn't ask for a more wonderful partner in life. He's the most loving man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and I couldn't be more happy to be called his. I fell in love with Ashton the moment I met him. I didn't know who he was at that time. I'd heard of 5 Seconds of Summer, but hadn't really paid much attention, so I had no idea that he was a part of the band. We met, on the streets of Paris. It wasn't some cliche "love-at-first-sight" Paris magic. No. We literally ran into each other and both fell into a fountain. After the shock of the cold water wore off, I just laughed. He was so embarrassed and apologetic, taking all the blame, because he wasn't watching where he was going, but I just laughed, because I didn't even care that my clothes were soaked and my coffee ruined. He was cute, and sweet. He was in shock when I asked for his name, he figured I knew, but told me anyway. We ended up both getting sick after that from sitting in the fountain laughing and talking, but it didn't matter, because we clicked. We talked for months and became great friends before anything happened. He truly is my best friend before my lover, and that is the best foundation for a relationship that there is. It was Michael who actually got us together. He was tired of hearing Ashton talk about how I would never love him back, so he decided to fix things himself; by telling me that Ashton was in love with me, and practically forcing us into a room together, saying we needed to talk things out. We were using our mouths, but there wasn't much talking going on when Calum opened the door a few hours later. (Thank you Michael!) 

Luke is my baby boy. He might not be that much younger than me, but he's still my baby. I baby him the most out of the boys, and he sometimes uses that, but never in a bad way. Luke can handle hate surprisingly well for being barely eighteen. People criticizing him doesn't bother him, but I when haters attack the people he loves, that's when I find him curled up in my arms with tears running down his face. It doesn't happen too often, most fans love his family, but there was a period of time when there was a lot of hate directed towards his mother. He didn't handle that well at all. Liz wasn't bothered by the words, she's strong, and confident. Luke couldn't understand why people would say such horrible things about his mum. He loves her so much, but not everyone else in the world does. The worst time though, was when that nasty hash-tag about Ashton went around. He handled it better than Luke did, but not by a lot. Ashton may be strong, confident, and have a "fuck-the-world" attitude, but he's only human; and words hurt. Ash was upset when he saw the trend online, but rather than make things worse for himself by continuing to look at it, he left Twitter for a while. He wasn't himself for a few days, but he let it go, and realized that those people don't matter, the ones who love him are right here, and we helped him though it. Luke on the other hand, couldn't let go. He was constantly checking to see what people were saying about Ash, and it tore him up. He loves Ashton, and couldn't see why people would hate him. Luke cried into my chest every night for a week because he was so deeply hurt by what horrid things people were saying about his best friend. The boys tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. He finally let it go after a week of me consoling him. He, Ashton, and I spent the entire day in Ash and I's bed watching movies, and reassuring him that everything was okay. Ashton was fine, and the tag had stopped trending, so he let it go.

Calum and I's relationship was...interesting. He was somewhere between my best friend and my (younger) big brother. We could go from nicely watching a movie together, to insulting each other and picking on each other in seconds. But I also know that if I ever needed him, he'd have my back in the blink of an eye, just as I would for him. Calum comes to me when he needs a shoulder to cry on as equally as when he needs another player for their next round of FIFA. Our relationship is complex but perfect for us. 

Michael...Michael is my snowflake. He may look tough, and act like a punk, but he's so fragile. I have a soft spot for Michael. I'd drop everything for him in a heartbeat. He handles things much like I used to do. He internalizes everything. Michael is the most delicate of the boys. He truly is a snowflake. He's beautiful, and unique, and temporary. The wrong word on a warm breath can destroy him. He doesn't handle hate well at all. He's so insecure, that he takes every word to heart; but he doesn't show his pain, instead he hides it away until he can't handle it anymore. Then he crashes. I've spent enough time with these boys to know when Michael is about to crash. I can see things that the boys don't notice. Little tell-tale signs that Michael gives off unknowingly. When I can see that he's at the breaking point, I step in. It's hard on the other boys when he breaks, but they don't know how to help him though it effectively. They always try to cheer him up or make him talk, but that's not what he needs. Michael needs silence. He doesn't need to be told that he's loved, he needs to be shown that he's loved. When he starts to break down, I don't say anything. I simply take his hand drag him though the house back to his room. Wordlessly, I get out two pairs of sweats and two random shirts. We change, crawl into his bed, and I just hold him while he cries. I could tell him a billion reasons why I love him, and it wouldn't change a thing, but holding him close, letting him know that he is loved, just physically being there for him when he was crashed to the bottom speaks more than any amount of words every could. Michael is sensitive, and I'm kind of a Mamma Bear with him. You don't mess with my snowflake.

*******

I always joked around with the boys that I couldn't wait for them to go back on tour so that I could have more than an hour of peace and quiet, but we all knew that I'd miss them. I didn't really realize how much I'd miss them until it was actually time for them to go. I don't think that they realized how much they'd miss me either. I had gone with them to see them off for the first leg of their tour; we were in the airport, along with a few hundred fans. I might be exaggerating a bit, but there was a lot of fans that came to say goodbye to the boys. Usually this is a very sweet thing for them to do, but there is always that one person to mess things up for everyone. I was saying my final goodbyes, and it was really starting to hit all of us that this was goodbye. At least for now. I gave Ashton his hug first. He didn't want to let me go. I knew that this would be hard, I just didn't realize how hard. He nearly squeezed the air out of my lungs, he held on so tight. I was clinging to him equally as tight. After a chaste peck on the lips, he released me to say goodbye to the other boys. I turned to Calum first. He lifted me so that I was on my toes to give him a proper hug. Though there were tears in his eyes, Calum playfully gave me a huge, sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek and said, "See ya later loser," in a fond tone. I shoved him away with a chuckle and turned to Luke. As I wrapped my arms around his neck for a normal hug, he decided otherwise. Wrapping his arms securely around my waist, he lifted me completely off the ground so that he could hug me closer. "I'm only ever a phone call away," I whispered in his ear, "Any time that you may need me," I added reassuring him that I'd always be here for him. Lastly, I looked at Michael. He already had tears starting to fall, and I could see him physically shaking with the effort to hold them in. "Come here," I whispered to him with open arms. That's all it took for the tears to completely break free. Michael all but collapsed into my arms, burying his face in my neck to try to silence his not-so-quiet cries. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and just let him cry. "You're okay, Snowflake," I whispered as I ran a hand through his hair comfortingly. He had started to calm down, when one of the "fans" decided to make her thoughts know. "Oh man up Mikey," she called out, "Stop wasting your tears over the likes of her. She doesn't even love you she just tolerates you because she doesn't wanna lose Ash," she bitch continued. A fresh, wounded round of tears streamed down Michael's face as he processes what the girl had said. I squeezed him tighter. "That's not true Michael. You are my Snowflake and I love you, endlessly," I assured him gently, keeping him close. The hurt and dejected look in his eyes was killing me. Then the girl scoffed. And laughed. That was crossing the line. I gently pushed Michael into Luke's arms and starting walking towards the girl who had insulted Michael before Ashton could stop me. "And who the fuck do you think you are!?" I called out to her as I approached. She seemed to be alone. All of the other fans had moved away from her and were giving her looks of pure disgust while she just smirked. "I'm Sally Smith," she chirped. She had (obviously and badly) bleached blonde hair. She was wearing a black super tight leather mini-skirt with a tie-dye crop top that had Luke, Calum and Ashton's names on it. No Michael. I snapped. "Listen here you fake little bitch, that boy you just insulted, the angel you just made cry, is worth more than you can ever hope to be. And YES, I actually do love him. I'd do anything for him," I was practically screaming at her, pointing my finger at her overly stuffed chest and stepping closer with each sentence until I was nose to nose with her. "And what exactly are you going to do for the pathetic little crybaby?" she taunted. I didn't even grace her with a reply. I punch her. Square in the face. I heard the boys gasp behind me. "Anybody else want to insult one of them?" I asked calmly as Sally picked herself up off the floor. There was already a bruise forming below her eye right across her perfectly high cheek bone. She went to take a swing at me, but Ashton pulled me back before she made contact, causing her to fall to the hard floor yet again when she lost balance. Ashton turned me around by my shoulders and led me back to the other boys. When he released me, I simply grabbed Michael and continued to walk away from the fans. I didn't stop until we were alone. I pulled him into a tight embrace and stroked his hair while he continued to cry. "I know you don't like it when I turn into a mamma bear, but she crossed the line, I'm sorry," I apologized quietly. Michael just held onto me even tighter. A few moments later, Calum came up to us, followed by Luke and Ashton. He didn't say anything, he simply wrapped his arms around both of us and kissed Michael's forehead. Luke followed, wrapping his long arms around Michael from behind, while Ashton stood behind me, adding himself to the group hug. We just stayed in our little huddle, letting Michael know how much we loved him, until their manager found us. To say she was unhappy would be a huge understatement. Though she was also upset by what Sally had said to and about Michael, and agreed with everything I said, she was still furious that I had physically attacked a fan. It was bad for the boys image. 

Now I'm no longer allowed to go the the airport with the boys when they leave, nor am I allowed to meet them there when they come home; but, the fans now call me Mamma Bear, and there is a significantly smaller amount of hate directed at Michael. I think I scared the fans. Which isn't a bad thing. I'd do it all again if it meant defending the people I love.


End file.
